The Real Reason Kakashi Is Late
by KitsuneGold
Summary: Kakashi is always late everywhere he goes. would you like to know the real reason why? Oneshot


**The Real Reason Kakashi Is Late**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day started of as any other. Wake up, go take a shower, put on my clothes and make sure to tuck in my mask which was already on... because I never take it off… never. Anyway, today I felt like having Ichiraku for breakfast, so I checked the clock to see it read 7:00AM.

' _Ahh, they should be opening up just about now.'_

After locking my door, I walked down the street catching up on my favourite novel. Konoha was always very peaceful at this time of day. Especially since Guy was busy "training" and not bothering him. Kakashi mentally winced at that thought, just thinking of the man was simply bad luck, and immediately purged all thought of the oddly dressed man.

' _If I'm lucky, then Guy won't just popup from absolutely nowhere as he does. Now, where was I… ohh yes, "Emiko slowly pulled away form Shinji and started unbuttoning her blouse…"'_

Kakashi was interrupted when he felt something was wrong. When he looked away from his book he noticed that the world was upside down, or rather, HE was upside down. When he looked down… up at the sky he saw his foot tangled in what appeared to be-

' _Ramen?!...'_

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Shocked form his thoughts, Kakashi looked over to see a monstrosity that had apparently grabbed him. He did not know what shocked him more, the fact that this creature was wandering through the streets fighting shinobi, the fact that he did not notice this or the fact that it was made of Ramen of all things. Acting quickly, he pocketed his book with one hand and cut himself free with a kunai in his other hand. After getting on top of one of the buildings and joined the closest shinobi for debriefing.

"What in Kami's name is going on here!"

"Tachio! The Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant was apparently attempting to create a new recipe when this thing came bursting out of their shop. They claim that their ingredients were tampered with by an unknown party." Responded the Shinobi who was apparently Kotetsu.

"What progress have you made to stop it!" Demanded Kakashi

"None at all sir, it appears to be resistant to genjutsu, Taijutsu is suicidal as it will just swallow us and our Ninjutsu is worthless. "Responded the chunin." Wind style make hole in it which the monster regenerates, water style seems to make it grow, earth style just gives it ammo to spit at us, fire style cooks it and makes even more dangerous to touch and lightning style does the same. We're out of options here."

' _Oh great, I guess it's up to me to clean this mess up. Naruto and Sakura will probably demand some form of compensation as well'_

That's when it hit him, the solution to this mess.

"CAT!"

"Yes sir" replied the cat faced ANBU and he suddenly appeared.

"I need you to create multiple pillars" ordered the masked jonin as he started to perform multiple hand signs. "not to big, we need to be able to hold them. **EARTH STYLE: IRON PRISON** "

Suddenly the ground under the Monstrous Ramen caved in on it self while a large wall erected around the pit. Afterwards small wooden pillars shot up from the wall where the numerous Shinobi were now standing. After shattering two of the small pillars with a kick and grabbing them Kakashi called out to the gathered shinobi.

"I hope you're all hungry boy's, cause it's breakfast time."

For the first time in it's short life, the delicious beast felt what all it's other brethren felt. Fear

" **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After stopping by the Hokage Office to hand in his report, Kakashi returned home to get changed into cleaner clothes before proceeding to Team 7's meeting point. He was late… again

He poofed onto the bridge gaining the attention of his students.

"Sorry I'm late fella's but there was a situation concerning a Monster made of ramen which was attacking the village. It was immune to all our attacks so eventually we decided to eat it alive"

"LIAR" Naruto and Sakura predictably shouted in response before Naruto thought about his sensei's words before he stated drooling with a dreamy look in his eyes. Predictable

' _if only you knew'_ were the thought's a one masked ninja as his female student started beating up her knuckle head teammate for being "disgusting".

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Authors Note – I hope you liked the story. This if my first go so I appreciate reviews be it negative or positive. It would really help me out if I'm doing something wrong. If you have any tips, please tell me and hopefully I will have better and longer story's to share soon.**

 **KitsuneGold out**


End file.
